Our memories of Sitrus State
by AmbChirps
Summary: AU: The college semester just started in the city of Sitrus. Some students like Blue, are counting down the months until they graduate, while others have some time to prepare for their futures. Come join your favorite characters as they face the obstacles of sleep deprivation, finals, jobs and the campus president, who threatens the city's culture which they have grown to love.
1. Chapter 1:Golden palaces & bad allergies

Chapter 1: Golden palaces and bad allergies

* * *

In between the Kanto and Johto regions, and many miles north of Hoenn, lies the city of Sitrus. Named after its numerous berry orchards, while serving as a small, yet integral part of the region's commerce and economy, the city is home to one of the most popular public university's in the nation; Sitrus State University (SSU). A sprawling downtown metropolis surrounds the institution, hosting many apartment buildings, bars, clubs, restaurants, shops, coffee houses and an organic grocery store.

The north of the university, however, hosts the suburbs, where many university students who opted to live off-campus reside in houses. One of these students, a brunette named Blue, is waking up for the first day of classes, of her final year at SSU; to the noise of an emergency alarm ringing from her cell-phone.

After a few seconds of ringing, the groggy senior extends an arm to silence the blaring noise, and pushes her face into a nearby pillow. Letting out a drawn-out moan, she lifts herself up and heads to the bathroom to begin the day. The house at the moment is quiet, as her three housemates; Yellow, Estella and Yasmine, are either asleep, or have left the house already. This silence, however, is interrupted once Blue turns on the faucet to shower, which is then followed by her normal morning routine of brushing her teeth and getting dressed.

Despite this being the first day of class, Blue seems relatively blasé to what has become a routine for her the past four years. Due to the housing contract with her landlord, Blue and the rest of her housemates moved in a month before school started and she had already began working on campus as student government president. These experiences along with her tight work schedule diminished her excitement to return to campus. Typically the twenty-one year old is more energetic; however, due to the silent house, busy month and the lack of a coffee maker, her morning began with what used to be an uncharacteristically slow start.

Once Blue puts on her outfit which consists of a simple blue tank-top and red skirt, she proceeds to get in her car, turn it on, pull out of the driveway and drive to campus. The radio is tuned in at a low-volume to WSSU, where third-year Gold, a student DJ for the college-radio station, is hosting his weekly music program.

As the indie-rock song he is playing comes to a close, Gold fades out the track on the station controller and turns on the microphone to speak.

"Hello everybody, this is everyone's favorite radio host DJ Gold with Golden Palace. The track you just finished listening to was 'Miss Quested,' by Forster's Delivery Service, " the amber-eyed speaker announced. "I hope you're all having a great first day of college, especially to all of the beautiful women out there today. For all you lovely ladies I have a classic jazz track called 'Honey So Sweet,' by Jollibee Parker, off the 1957 album 'Sketches of Kalos.' Again this is Gold with 78.8 WSSU Sitrus, thank you very much for listening."

After playing the song and raising its volume back to the appropriate level, Gold leaned back in his chair and smiled. Clad in his trademark backwards yellow and black cap, red sweatshirt and black athletic trousers the twenty-year old was glad to begin school once again, if only for the parties and female student body. Though he was one of the prominent staff members at the station, doing simple office tasks and hosting a morning and late night show, Gold was typically apathetic about his classes, finishing most of his assignments and business projects for his marketing major at the last minute.

As the song continued playing, Hiro, the director of the station entered the control room. As the head of WSSU, he was responsible for scheduling each DJ and their shows, communicating with the campus and providing tasks for his staff.

"Since you're about to finish broadcasting in a few minutes, could you send these CD's to the media library on campus?" the mustached man asked. Though many DJs played music they had downloaded on their electronic devices, a few still used vinyl and CDs. The station has a large collection of both platforms, and on occasion WSSU would receive a few CD's they already had, that they would then hand over to the media library so that all of the students could access them.

"I wish I could boss but I'm really trying to make it to class on time, start the year off fresh ya' know?" the raven-haired DJ joked.

"Nice try, but I seriously need to get these out, we only have so much space," the redheaded-director explained. "Plus didn't you tell me you had 45 minutes after your show ends to get to class?"

"Yeah, I got it," Gold replied. He was known to have a silver-tongue when it came to avoiding tasks.

"Alright guys, I'm going to put on my final song for the day, thanks again to everyone who listened," Gold broadcasted over the air once the prior song was finished. "This is 'R.H.Y.T.H.M' by Justness, a nice retro dance track for you to begin your day. Again this was Gold and you were in the Golden Palace on 78.8 WSSU."

The DJ left the song playing on the controller, grabbed the envelope along with his skateboard and exited the building to head toward the media library. As he skated west to reach his destination, he passed by the campus gym, where Sapphire, a second-year environmental science major, was rock climbing as part of her morning routine.

This morning the sophomore brunette decided to climb the free form boulder without ropes. During the previous school year, rock climbing at the gym and hiking the trails around Sitrus were a couple of the outdoor enthusiast's favorite hobbies, as they gave her a break from studies and reminded her of her native Hoenn. For this year, she hoped to continue exploring different trails around the city, break her indoor-rock climbing time and explore the numerous hills outside the city more often.

Upon reaching the top, Sapphire clicked her watch to check her time. _Damn two whole seconds off,_ she thought to herself. Despite remaining active while she was home for the summer, it had been a while since she had practiced rock climbing competitively.

Once she scaled back down, Sapphire took a sip from her water bottle before returning it in her duffel bag. Right before climbing up the boulder however, she turned her head to see Winona, a graduate student she had the prior year and one of her favorite mentors, passing through.

"Sensei!" Sapphire cried out rushing toward the older woman.

"Sapphire?" Winona questioned, as Sapphire approached. "Pleasure seeing you here, how are you?"

"Great sensei, trying to beat my old climbing record, how about you?"

"I'm fine," the purple haired lady sighed. "I've taken over a new environmental project to help clean up the city as part of community outreach. It has been a bit difficult finding people to help volunteer though."

"Oh, how many people have signed up?"

"None," the former mentor explained. "I can't blame them it isn't that exciting, seeing as they will need to pick up trash and help clean up the city's parks and trails."

"Hmmm," Sapphire narrowed her blue-eyes. "Well since yer having trouble can I help ya? I really love nature, trees, parks and that sorta stuff."

"Really?!" Winona's eyes shot up surprised. "Again I don't want to lead you on I'll have no problem if you rej-"

"No problem!" Sapphire said. "After all, I agree, the parks really could use some clean up."

"That's wonderful, if you can please stop by my office next week so I can go through the details with you," Winona finished smiling. "Again thank you Sapphire, I'll hopefully have more people to help you out too."

"Awesome, see ya next week sensei!" Sapphire replied before walking away. As she turned back to the boulder, she read the time 8:55 on her watch. _Oh crap,_ Sapphire thought _. I need to get my backpack from home before class starts at 9:30._

Hurriedly she grabbed her bag and bolted out the gym toward her campus apartment. On the way she narrowly avoided a fourth-year student named Green Oak, who was headed toward one of the many campus coffee shops.

Once he entered and received his coffee, Green opened up a text book at one of the open tables and began reading. Despite it being the first day of class, the twenty-one year old was studious and the most serious out of his group of friends. As a chemistry major, he had two of the more difficult classes to finish during this semester, on top of lab work, which encouraged him to read ahead and secure the best grades.

The shuffling of a chair was heard at the table, causing him to lock eyes with another brunette who was sitting straight across from him. Slightly annoyed he returned to his book and asked "It's a bit early to begin harassing me, isn't it?"

"Not today," Blue sighed raising her hands to take a sip of coffee. "Don't worry I'm not exactly in the mood to start an argument today because of your stupid remarks."

Green raised an eyebrow stating "Who are you and what have you done with Blue?"

"She died the moment she woke up from her four hour nap last night," she sarcastically replied. "I'm Zombie-Blue now, I would come to eat your brain, but it seems a bit salty for my taste."

"Are your classes that hard?" Green asked, ignoring the latter comment.

"No, it's the stupid projects everyone proposed at the last minute," Blue replied. "They were supposed to work on the throughout the summer, but as usual everyone procrastinated."

For this semester she decided to enroll in three classes, two which fulfill her remaining psychology major requirements and a beginning dance class, to fulfill the minimum units required. The main cause of her lack of sleep, however, was her work for student government.

"Oh," Green replied, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment.

"Yeah, sometimes I regret running again, because it's honestly so draining," Blue elaborated. "But it's only this week hopefully. I'm having a meeting with my staff to help organize the student council meetings for each initiative."

"Pity," Green replied in an aloof manner.

Despite being part of the organization since her second year and remaining popular with many of the students(due to her environmentally friendly initiatives and increasing the amount of funding for all student organizations), the repetitiveness of the work and the fact that she was required to attend multiple meetings each week began to wear Blue down. Additionally these tasks were just a minor aspect of her duties since she was mostly responsible for leading the student council.

"Anyways, how's the other doofus?" Blue asked referring to their mutual best friend.

"At the gym, early morning basketball practice and weight lifting," he replied, trying to end the conversation.

"Alright any idea when he'll…"Blue paused once she noticed that Green, who was reading his book intently, probably ignored what she said and rolled her eyes. She figured that they will all eventually meet up to talk; like they always have, so she opened her laptop to check on her class syllabi and schedule.

Meanwhile, across the coffee shop, Crystal, who was Blue's junior by one year, began looking for her remaining textbooks (which she could not find online) at the campus bookstore.

"Advanced chemical compounds, check. Thermodynamics is right over here and …" the blue haired girl said to herself silently before drifting off mid-sentence. Like Green, she was also on-top of her studies, however she was obsessed with school. Despite having a perfect 4.0 GPA, department awards and many connections with her professors, Crystal kept herself occupied with classes and work.

As a chemical engineering major, which was possibly the most difficult field of study offered at SSU, Crystal had to take some of the hardest classes offered by the university. In addition, she worked as a resident advisor (RA) in the campus dorms, a science tutor, assisted with research in the chemistry department labs and played intramural soccer, which took up most of her time.

After grabbing those final two textbooks, one of which was over 600 pages, Crystal went over to the cashier to pay.

"Are you interested in renting any of these books instead of purchasing?" the clerk asked.

"No, I'll purchase them, it's fine," she replied. Despite the exorbitant cost of each book, totaling a little over $100 each, Crystal liked having a large collection of textbooks for future reference.

As she walked out from the store with the heavy textbooks, Ruby, a sophomore art and fashion design major entered the coffee shop where Blue and Green had finished bickering. While they were working away in silence, Ruby ordered a special iced green tea latte (with very specific recommendations), and sat down at table nearby the counter to draw.

He began sketching a few landscapes and outfits, not for his classes, but simply because it was a way to pass the time. These designs were merely sketches to practice with, as the young man was a complete perfectionist and quite careful with his work.

"Iced green tea latte for Ruby," the barista shouted. The shop was filling in quickly, as students prepared to go to their next class.

"Thank you," Ruby said while grabbing his drink.

After taking a small sip, he pondered about its taste before asking "Was this made with coconut milk, and is the whipped cream non-fat?"

"Yes, I believe so," the barista replied.

"You believe, or you know? I specifically asked for those two ingredients, because I believe it accentuates the taste while keeping its calorie count low."

"I'm sorry," the barista stated, mildly annoyed "If you would like to speak to the manager…"

"No, not enough time to deal with this nonsense at the moment," Ruby cut off the barista, before lifting a hand. "I guess I'll just settle for a mild disappointment today, not everyone takes their job seriously, I see."

Once he concluded his mild rant, Ruby grabbed his steno pads filled with sketches and other materials, packed up his bags and headed off in the direction toward his class.

At the same time Green, who was still in the shop was getting ready to leave as well. He received a text message from his housemate, Red which the latter had sent two minutes before.

Red:

Hey, can't meet up with you guys right now, since practice just got out. How bout we meet up with Blue later tonight about 7? Received 9:15 a.m.

Before Green headed to class he asked Blue if she was available at the time that Red scheduled, to which she replied "maybe," which Green knew meant yes.

As Green's text reply reached Red on the other side of campus, the athlete was already far from the gym. He opened his phone while walking to see his best friend's response.

Green:

Yeah, I'm good with it, Tangies? Received 9:20

Red smirked while reading the message. Since their sophomore year Tangies, formally known as Tangela's café was their favorite hang-out spot.

As he began texting a reply, Red quickly glanced up and dodged a rushing Sapphire who almost knocked him down as she bolted to class.

 _Shit_ she thought to herself, _I wonder if the professor will notice if I come in late_. Her class was on the other side of campus, and it was going to take Sapphire a few minutes to get there. She hated being the center of attention, and if she arrived late students were bound to notice, in her opinion. Midway through her destination however, a boy wearing a white cap and scrolling through his phone while walking toward his class in a different direction obstructed Sapphire's route causing them to collide.

Ruby, who was wearing the cap, fell to the floor, as his latte spilled all over him. "What the hell?!" he cried out, taking a moment to register what happened. Afterward he got up, collected his phone and cup which fell, and fixed the cap above his head.

"Sorry!" Sapphire shouted looking at Ruby's face, as she got up and collected her own things. "I was in a hurry to get to class!"

"You got this all over my clothes!" he complained as he inspected his skinny jeans, collared shirt and vest. "Ugh, now I'll look like a fool. Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Well maybe if ya hadn't been texting ya might've noticed me rushing!" she fired back. "Also don't get so mad about yer stupid clothes, nobody cares what yer wearing!" She was quite annoyed that he cared so much about something so shallow.

"Pfft, whatever, go back to your plot you filthy peasant," he replied sarcastically lifting is hands up and shooing her away.

"Go fuck yourself asshole!" she yelled back before hurrying once again to class.

As Ruby tossed his now empty cup into a nearby trash can while walking on the way to his art class, a long-hair red head named Silver was leaving his anthropology course which had just concluded. Missing the commotion, he walked toward the main science library, and began his shift working behind the reference desk.

As a man of few words, the job suited him perfectly. The atmosphere was quiet, the job tasks, which consisted of organizing, searching and locating each book, handling study room reservations and a few other minor tasks were simple enough. Above all, it was a great place to make some extra income so that he wouldn't have to rely entirely on his father, who he tried to avoid contacting as much as possible.

 _Bzz bzz_

Silver's phone began to vibrate, after picking it up, he noticed a text from his apartment-mate Gold. They had been roommates in the same dorm their freshman year, and despite his initial annoyance toward Gold's antics, he warmed up to him over time, eventually considering him his best friend. It also helped that they both shared an affinity for pot, which they smoked on a daily basis.

Gold:

So you know that waitress at Tangies? Received 9:45 a.m.

How much do you think she was into me? Received 9:45 a.m.

The red-head rolled his eyes, it wasn't unusual for his friend to message him stupidities, as he knew that Gold was either bored or most-likely faded, though it was probably a mixture of both. Since it was pretty slow, he decided to humor his friend with some sarcasm.

Silver:

The one that told you to "fuck off and die?" Sent 9:47 a.m.

Judging from those words, I'd say pretty into you. Go for it, but remember to include me in your will before you go. Sent 9:48 a.m.

Gold:

Thought so, well I'm gonna head there to ask her tonight, you want to come? Received 9:50 a.m.

Ignoring the recent text, Silver grabbed a cart and filled it up with some of the books that students had recently returned, to return them to their proper library shelves. A patron however, came up to the desk and asked for assistance interrupting his task at hand.

"Can I borrow a laptop?" a green haired male asked behind the counter, before handing Silver his student ID.

Silently, Silver scanned the ID, grabbed a laptop case from one of the cabinets, checked its contents, the scanned the tag, before handing back everything to the patron, who was named Wally according to his ID card.

"It'll be due back by 12 p.m." Silver stated.

"Thanks," Wally replied before walking off to his favorite comfortable study spot.

Due to years of growing up very frail and sickly indoors, Wally typically liked to study outdoors. Today, he chose to sit under a tree near the biological sciences building on campus, as he opened the laptop he borrowed to check his email, class syllabi, buy textbooks and opened a separate tab on the internet browser for social media.

Upon ordering his textbooks, he checked his Facebook account for any messages from his roommate regarding the status of his laptop. Wally was experiencing a problem with the screen a couple of weeks before and decided to let his roommate, who was very capable and knowledgeable about machines and computers, check on it.

As soon as he put his laptop down, to grab an apple from his bag, a small blonde Shiba Inu, came up to him unexpectedly and began licking his face.

"Oh no, ChuChu! Get back here," cried a petite blonde, who was chasing after the dog. Upon catching up to the aforementioned Shiba Inu and Wally, she shyly stated "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" before asking, "Are you ok?" upon seeing Wally.

Unbeknownst to the girl, named Yellow, Wally was allergic to many things, pets being one of them. Normally this was manageable for him with medication, but in the rush he had to get to school on time and check out a laptop prior to class, he had forgotten to take the one allergy medication he needed to prevent a violent allergic reaction from animal fur.

"Please… need… medical…" Wally attempted to say as the shortness of breath was kicking in.

Without pausing Yellow grabbed ChuChu, with one arm, and dialed the schools emergency medical response team for an ambulance and paramedic team to help him. As an aspiring nurse, hospital volunteer and anatomy major, she had the contacts of the local paramedics immediately at her disposal, who stated that they would arrive in five minutes. In addition, she also had also developed many emergency response skills after being certified as an EMT during the previous summer.

"Do you have an epinephrine injector?" she asked trying to remain calm.

Wally pointed to his bag, and said "Sma.. pock… et"

Almost immediately Yellow found and grabbed the pen and injected it into his thigh. After this she laid him on his back and raised his feet 12 inches to help his circulation. In the heat of the moment she didn't notice that the dog had run off again.

"Just remain calm, people will be here any minute to come help you," she quietly replied. "Breathe in and out, in and out."

Wally obeyed her instructions, and slowly began recovering his breathing. After a few moments Yellow began speaking to him to see if he could respond.

"What's your name?" Yellow asked him.

"Wall… Wally," he responded between breaths.

"Are you feeling better?" she questioned.

Instead of answering he gave a thumbs up as Yellow smiled and introduced herself. Paramedics arrived a few minutes later and loaded him on top of a stretcher, into the ambulance with an oxygen mask over his face. Despite being significantly better he needed a doctor to clear him at the hospital.

As soon as the ambulance departed, Yellow realized that ChuChu had gone missing again, however, before going off to look for the dog, she heard a message notification on the laptop Wally was using. Noticing that it was a rental from the school library, she packed up the computer, along with Wally's bag which was also left behind and set off to return them, before searching after the dog.

A couple of buildings away from campus, Emerald; the person who sent Wally the message while the ambulance was driving him to the hospital, was awaiting a response from his roommate, and close friend during his engineering lecture.

Though the small blonde male was one of the top scoring students in his classes, he typically avoided class lectures after the first day until the final exam. Emerald preferred to tinker with his own projects and self-study instead, which usually worked, as his grade reports displayed. Even during the first lectures, Emerald was unlikely to pay much attention, as he was on his laptop instead, double-checking the message he sent to see if Wally replied.

Emerald: Laptop should be ready by tomorrow morning, just let me tinker with it a bit more yea? Delivered: 10:11 a.m.

 _That's odd,_ he thought. The message had been sent about 30 minutes before, yet Wally, who typically responded in a timely manner, had not read the message yet. After pondering on the thought for about a second, he decided to concentrate his efforts on something else and began programming.

While working away during the lecture ignoring his professor's discussion, Emerald thought of what the year ahead might hold for him, outside of his academics. Despite knowing that classes are an integral part of his education, he knew that what occurred outside the classroom would create some of the best and most important memories.

* * *

 **A/N**

First thing I guess, this takes place in a world without Pokemon, but there will be a ton of references to them in regards to street names, fake team names, place names etc. The regions will all be in there, they will just be placed in a world that isn't inhabited by Pokemon whatsoever.

This fic predominantly focuses on the interactions between characters, friendships, jobs and struggles as opposed to simply romances. Mostly because I believe focusing too heavily on multiple relationships can cripple a fic, and I'm tired of the cliché to group FranticShipping with OldRival, MangaQuest and SpecialShipping in the same fic. This is mostly because I believe it does many characters such as Yellow, a great injustice as it undermines their development. There will be a few hints toward a prior LuckyShipping pseudo-relationship, some SpecialJewelshipping and there will be some FranticShipping, but I'm trying to not make romantic relationships the main focus, at least for this fic.

Also there's some reference to some casual alcohol and drug use(if you classify marijuana as a drug), so if that offends you I guess either ignore it or don't read it. This fic is rated M for a reason, but I'm not going to go overboard with adult references, mostly because I don't want to get the fic taken down, and because it's not right with the story.

So really nothing else to say hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2:Great hospital break in

Chapter 2: Our lovely "café" and the great hospital break in

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So the first time I uploaded the breaks weren't properly used and it was structured awkwardly as a result. I reformatted it to fit better. 6/30**

Thanks to all of the reviewers:

 **Dragon of the Western Winds** : Thanks for the review, hopefully you'll enjoy it more!

 **Zero Slash One:** Also thanks! I loved the in-depth analysis and I'll try to manage my tenses better, still new to writing fiction in general! As for the characters not being fully realized in a separate universe, I agree. I feel like I'm in a bit of a Catch-22 when using any characters that aren't your own. Pokemon Special has fleshed out a unique cast and it's difficult to have them stray from the norm while keeping the integrity of the source material. You stray too far and people shout that it's too "out of character," yet if they're too similar, like you said it can give your own world a disservice. I have a few background stories that will explain Ruby and Sapphire's personalities however (with Sapphire, in this universe she was always a bit of a tomboy, some of it will be explained soon), while Ruby's will be described later. This chapter does a little more of the same at the beginning (such as some characters knowing others as I wrote it a few months back) but I hope you can end up enjoying the chapter even if it's just the latter half!

 **Totally not Adex:** Thanks for getting to this story! And I'll try working a bit harder in future chapters to not rely so heavily on exposition(this chapter was written a couple of months ago but I have changed it a little). With this fic I've noticed for each chapter I rely heavily on it for the first two paragraphs, because I enjoy setting up the scene. I feel as if the setting is often a character within itself (this fic's setting in particular is based around a mixture of my university and the film Slacker) which is why I went to great length describing each area. However I'll definitely see how I can employ different narrative devices(especially stream of consciousness into the fic effectively). I understand that a character isn't always supposed to show how they feel and the fic will be a little dialogue heavy but I hope some more of the characters personalities show a little bit.

* * *

Tangie's Cafe is located directly across the street from the campus' sports stadium, northwest of the main academic complexes, situated within the Sky Arrow student apartment village center. The restaurant, bar, and grill, (despite its name it wasn't really a "café") was known for its fairly priced beer, food and eclectic atmosphere. While its lighting and decorations were similar to a sports bar; with its many beer advertisements, local team jerseys and flags, it was still able to maintain a relaxed feel.

On a special day Tangies would host a multitude of events including student socials, poetry slams and readings, open-mic nights, drag shows and just about anything for the college community. Hipsters, artists, engineers, med-students, professors, the Greek community (frat boys and sorority girls), student athletes, the gaming, cosplay and anime clubs and a multitude of others frequented Tangie's for this reason.

Yet, on a typical afternoon, much like this day, Tangies was also a place for anyone on campus to just come down and unwind. On any day you could see a few students frequenting the establishment, with either a pitcher on the table or at least a food order; yet there is almost always a group in conversation.

"Triple IPA on a Monday?" Red asked Blue, who was approaching their table with a pitcher of beer and three glasses. Situated next to the glasses was an assortment of food orders, with Green's burger and fries, Blue's specialty steak sandwich and Red's tuna sandwich.

"It was the same price as the other imports, and it's happy hour, so why not?" she replied sitting back down. They were located in a table near the back of the bar, left of the entrance. "Also don't worry this ones on me, think of it as me paying you guys back from all the things I've taken from you guys since we've met."

"If I had a dollar for everything little thing you've stolen from us I'd have enough money to pay for a semester's worth of tuition," Green replied rolling his eyes, before pouring himself a drink.

"Well you're just lucky they're small things then," Blue replied taking one of Green's fries.

Pouring himself a glass, Red looked directly at Blue's phone across from him which seemed to be buzzing off every other second. "So you're absolutely sure nothing else needs your attention right now?" he asked.

"Yep… 100 percent sure, you know me why would I ever lie Red?" Blue smiled slyly covering up her phone before sliding it in her direction. "Plus this meeting is an absolute emergency anyway."

"Really, then why did you say you'd 'maybe' come earlier," Green interjected.

"Also, what makes this an 'absolute emergency," Red added, raising an eyebrow before a glass cup touched his lip.

"It's a meeting to keep my sanity intact. You see if we haven't met, I would've flown off the handle due to all this stress and shoved this phone down Green's throat or up Gold's ass, depending on who was closer," she explained between taking a gulp from her glass. "But then again, knowing Gold he'd might actually enjoy it so…"

"You should cut him some slack, I mean he's not as bad as everybody makes him out to be," Red defended the younger male.

Despite understanding Blue's discontent toward Gold, Red typically believed of the best in people, especially those that hung around in similar circles.

"Slapping my ass, cat calling and harassing most of the women on this campus isn't-," she paused her rant, before stating "Son of a bitch."

As if on cue, she noticed Gold enter the room, however he took no notice of her, instead appearing as if he was looking for someone else. After a few moments, he found who he was looking for, a blonde waitress who seemed immediately repulsed by his presence.

"Hey baby glad to see me again?" Gold said. Once he opened his mouth she began moving away from him, however he followed her closely.

"C'mon you don't have to be like that I just want to..." he tried to finish before being cut off

"Phil! We have another guy for you!" the waitress cried out. Phil was one of the custodians in the restaurant, typically known for his friendly demeanor, but also his dominating size: standing at approximately 2 meters and weighing over 115 kilos. He was often called upon to deal with rowdy customers and the drunks.

"You see what I mean now," Blue interrupted the silence at the table as the scene was unfolding.

"Goddammit," Red said, before going off toward the front of the bar and grabbing Gold before he stirred up more trouble. Upon reaching the waitress and Gold, he grabbed the younger male and stepped in front of him.

"I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior," Red began. "He won't cause any trouble, he was actually just here to visit us, he'll be on his way out soon."

"Fine 5 minutes… I like you Red, you're a good kid, but you need to be careful of who you hang out with," Phil replied. "This kid seems like he'll get you into trouble, better teach him to wise up soon."

"Fair enough, c'mon Gold we're over here," Red said, before rejoining the rest of the group at their table.

"Pity, I was expecting more of a show, guess I'll go back to checking the game," Green jokingly replied once Gold sat down at the table.

"Haha… since when do you have a sense of humor anyway?" Gold retorted.

"Since when did I say I was joking," Green answered. "Oh looks like the Skarmories are up 12-7 against the Ursarings."

"Whatever," Gold replied before turning to Blue. "How are you sexy, looking good as alw-."

"One more word and I'll be the one having Phil escort you out," Blue interjected, waving hi to the aforementioned custodian while smiling. "And he won't let you stay any longer if he has to come back."

"So how's Silver? I haven't seen him in a while," Red asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Yeah, isn't he usually the one to save your ass from these things? I did tell him to meet us here," Blue added.

"He didn't respond to my text when I told him I was coming here," Gold stated. "But I didn't know you guys were coming either."

"Ah, he probably thought we were going to do a large meet-up," she sighed, knowing that the red-head preferred smaller company.

"I also haven't been contacting him that much either," she concluded with some guilt in her voice. Silver and Blue met each other when they shared a home as foster care siblings. Due to the abusive nature of the household, they formed a strong bond and often felt as they were the only real family each other had. Eventually Silver's father was released from prison, while Blue was adopted by a family in the Sevii Islands.

"It's ok, I'm pretty sure he just wanted you and I to have some alone time and get to know each other," Gold said before winking at her. The younger male originally met the group through Silver, , yet his presence wasn't always the most welcome.

"Aren't your 5 minutes up?" she asked. "Lemme ask Phi-"

"I was actually on my way out right now, thanks for helping me out there Red," Gold quickly stated getting up.

"No problem," he replied.

"Nice seeing you I guess Green."

"Wish I could say the same," he coldly stated.

"And Blue lovely as-"

"What happened to being on your way out?" she exclaimed. "Now go!"

"Fine, fine, yeesh," Gold replied while making his way to the exit.

"So what was I saying?" Blue asked the smaller group after the younger male left.

"I don't know but this game is still pretty tight 22-20 now," Green said in an aloof manner as Blue glared at him.

"Why are we friends?" she sarcastically asked, taking another sip from her glass.

"Don't flatter yourself," Green responded after swallowing a bite from his burger. "I'm just here because Mr. Basketball champ would've probably been arrested by now after you've taken everything he owned and fled the country if I wasn't here with him."

"I thought I was the dramatic one?" Blue opined.

"Must've rubbed off on me, oh well," Green rolled his eyes.

"You'd think that he'd be smarter by now if that was true," Blue joked pointing at Red.

"Ouch, why'd I get dragged into this?" Red asked slightly dejected whilst he was finishing the last bits of his sandwich.

"That's for questioning this emergency meeting and bringing Gold to the table," she smiled. "Also honey, you don't always have the quickest wit outside the basketball course."

"It's not that bad," Red responded. "I mean, yeah a few times I may have had a few missteps, but not often…"

"Like when Misty messaged you for a late night study session at 2:30 a.m., for a midterm that was three weeks away," Blue was not going to let that memory slip by. "And you actually brought your books over to study…"

"Well, okay with that one I may have…" Red tried to defend himself

"Or when she invited you over for a 'slumber party,' and you actually brought your pajamas, sleeping bag and teddy bear, then asked where everyone else was?" Blue recalled, failing to hold back her laughter, at this point she had finished her third glass of IPA while bantering.

"Alright that's enough, we get it Blue," Green said, trying to end the discussion after he noticed that Red became flustered. "To be fair his mind was probably steering him away from that shipwreck in the first place."

"Ummmm, we've kinda been talking to each other again…" Red sheepishly replied.

"What?!" Blue and Green both exclaimed.

"You see, I knew it was an emergency meeting," Blue said. "Green, get the next round."

"Ugh, fine, pesky woman," Green said leaving to go grab another pitcher.

"Hey it's been a while since he's said that," Red stated trying to avoid the conversation.

"Don't worry it'll probably be the last time," Blue replied. "It's not like this is some cheesy story in which he'll say that outdated that line in almost every chapter."

"That'd be absurd," Red added.

"You talking to Misty again is absurd," Green said, appearing quickly out of nowhere, whilst bringing the pitcher back to the table and pouring himself a glass. "This is going to be a long night."

"I'll call Yellow to take us back home in my car, did you guys drive here?" she asked.

"No, I walked," Red stated. "Early morning warm up before practice."

"I drove, but I can leave the car overnight," Green stated. "Are you sure Yellow is ok with driving your car back?"

"She owes me a favor for earlier today," Blue replied. "I'll get Silver to take your car for you if you want."

"That pothead?" Green responded.

"He's not that bad," she defended.

"I'll pass," he emphasized. He recalled Blue's stories with Silver in the past. While he was beginning to trust Blue a bit more, Silver still had a long way to go in his eyes

"Fine, suit yourself," Blue said while texting her blonde housemate. "I told her to meet us here in a couple hours."

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her around a lot recently," Red tried to divert the conversation again. "What has she been up to?"

"Working at the hospital, chasing her dreams, right now's not the time to play catch-up, so don't worry about it," Blue answered. "Right now we gotta talk some sense into you… again."

* * *

A couple of hours before Blue sent her message notifying Yellow to pick up her car, the petite blonde entered the Sitrus general hospital carrying Wally's belongings and a bouquet of flowers as an apology and get-well gift. Despite not knowing his last name, Yellow volunteered at the hospital and knew many of the workers who could help lead her to the right hospital room. As she walked up to the front desk to ask to see him, however, she realized that she didn't know who the current receptionist was, which made getting inside to visit more difficult.

"Hello," Yellow began. "I'm here to see if you have a patient named Wally here?"

"Would you happen to have a last name?" the receptionist asked.

"No… um that's it unfortunately," she shyly replied.

"I'm sorry, but I need to have a last name if you're here as a visitor," the receptionist replied noticing the flowers and bags in Yellow's hands. "It also seems pretty weird that you don't know the last name of someone you're close to."

"Um… actually we're not close at all," Yellow replied blushing." I'm kind of the reason he ended up here."

"Wait let me get this straight," the receptionist told her." You're trying to visit someone you injured? How do I know you're not going to hurt him more? "

"No it's not like that!" Yellow exclaimed. "What happened was that he had a severe allergic reaction after my dog licked his face, so I called the paramedics to help him."

"Okay then, so I guess that explains the flowers then, but I can't even find the patient, much less let you see him" the receptionist replied after inspecting Yellow. The blonde's short stature, with her nervous posture; clutching onto the flowers and belongings like a life raft, displayed her as a worried, yet caring individual.

Slightly dejected the blonde walked back to the lobby and took a seat. A few moments later, she struck up an idea. Grabbing her phone she texted Blue hoping that brunette would answer back. After a couple of minutes she received a response.

Blue: You need you duffle bag? I thought you didn't work today? Received 4:47

Yellow: It's a long story, I just really need it right soon, it's an emergency! It's in my room, right next to the door on the left, I know you know how to get in… Read 4:49 p.m.

Blue: Fine I'll drop it off in 15 minutes. Received 4:50 p.m.

Right after receiving the text, Yellow walked outside the hospital lobby and waited by the entrance for her housemate. Twenty-two minutes later, Blue arrived at the front of the hospital with Yellow's belongings, however, the smaller blonde entered the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked while Yellow hopped in the backseat with the bag.

"Just park somewhere secluded I need to change!" Yellow shouted.

"Why can't you just change in the bathroom?" Blue asked in an annoyed manner.

"Ok, I need to sneak into the hospital since the receptionist won't let me in," Yellow replied realizing Blue wouldn't let her out of this situation without at least a small explanation. "I'll fill you in on the rest of the details later."

"If you just told me it was for a break in, I would've came down earlier," Blue stated while parking her car toward the back of the parking lot. "You going to need back up?"

"No Blue, really, it's fine, like I said I'll explain it all tonight," Yellow concluded.

Once the car was parked and the area looked vacant Yellow began dressing. She finished by placing a medical mask over her face, a hairnet over her head, to hide her face and gender, after she finished changing into the medical scrubs she normally volunteered with. Once she was dressed she stuffed the flowers and Wally's belongings into her bag, which she placed over her shoulder.

"Thanks Blue I owe you one," Yellow said exiting the vehicle.

"I know, anyway have a good one, if you're done early I'll be at Tangies, let me know if you're coming down!" Blue responded before driving off, away from the hospital.

Yellow walked toward the entrance of the emergency room lobby once again, walking past the receptionist into the patient's quarters in her disguise. Unfortunately there were many patient rooms in the hospital, meaning it could take up to two hours for her to possibly explore every patient room in the building. Suddenly, Yellow came up with an idea. Walking toward a westward corridor, she approached one of the lounges, where the paramedics typically frequented.

The lounge hosted numerous chairs, tables, a fridge, a microwave, stove, toaster, sink, a few couches and a couple of televisions for the paramedics to congregate while waiting for an assignment. While it looked the comfortable the lounge was very tidy and a bit bland, due to its place inside the hospital.

Upon reaching the lounge, Yellow noticed one of the paramedics from the ambulance, who placed the oxygen mask over Wally's face, sitting at one of the tables eating a sandwich. Walking up to the man in his mid-twenties, she began to mask her voice in a masculine tone and asked, "Do you happen to know where that patient who came in because of an allergic reaction, I believe his name was Wally?"

"The name sounds familiar, but I wouldn't know where he's at currently," the paramedic responded. "Do you have a last name or anything else, I can probably tell you the nurse who is assigned to him."

"Ummm he has green hair?" Yellow said nervously, trying hard to mask her own voice.

"I do remember then, yeah he was sent to nurse Joy," he replied. "I can page her so you can get the room number he's in."

"That'd be perfect thanks!" Yellow replied, with her disguised voice fading.

"Room 503, what do you need to see him for anyways?" the paramedic asked.

"Ohhh uhhh," Yellow said thinking quickly. "Someone dropped off his school supplies and he needs them returned to him." After a while, noticing her charade was falling apart she belted out, "Thanks for the info, I gotta go on my way now, bye!"

"Ok that was weird," he said to himself before returning to his food.

Yellow hurried over to the elevators, which were east of the lounge. Entering an elevator on the right, she pressed a button for the fifth floor, before pushing a button to close the elevator doors. Upon reaching the fifth floor, she exited the elevator and walked toward the third room to the left of her, and found Wally, lying down on his hospital bed talking to a short blonde haired boy.

"I'm about ready to go right now, so I don't think I need extra attention," Wally began.

"Actually I'm not a nurse here to see you," Yellow said taking off the hairnet and mask revealing herself.

"You're the girl from earlier!" Wally exclaimed. "Why are you dressed like a nurse?"

"Um, well I sort of volunteer here, but I don't work today," Yellow explained nervously. "I wanted to see you to give you back your things, but the receptionist wouldn't let me through since I didn't know your last name so I snuck in and asked around to find your room."

"That sounds like an adventure," Emerald, the blonde boy said turning his head slightly. "So you're the girl with the dog?"

"Yeah, sorry about that I didn't mean for ChuChu to get loose!" Yellow replied taking out Wally's belongings and the flowers while handing them over.

"It's fine, Wally here is allergic to almost everything," Emerald explained. "He wouldn't expect a total stranger to know."

"Yep, it's true," Wally added grabbing his bag that was left behind. "It's been getting better since I came out to Sitrus though, with medication I can handle being around animals and the outdoors a lot better, it was my fault for forgetting to take the right pill this morning."

"No, I should've been more vigilant," Yellow responded as she hated putting people in harms way.

"You helped me out though," Wally replied smiling" Thank you for that, oh shoot the laptop!"

"I returned it. I didn't want you to have to worry about anything else, especially after what you went through today," Yellow answered.

"Thanks so much! I was worried there for a second," Wally said. "Well I'm just waiting to get checked out by the doctor, thanks for all the help, er.. uh sorry, I don't think I got you name"

"It's Yellow and you're welcome," Yellow responded smiling.

"Well you already know me," Wally said briefly chuckling." But this is my roommate Emerald."

"Nice to meet you," Yellow replied sticking out her hand.

"Same," Emerald replied shaking it.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way out I need to catch a bus back home," Yellow stated.

"Where do you live?" Wally asked.

"On Oddish trail, off of Pallet Creek," Yellow said.

"That's not too far from where our apartment, do you need a ride?" Wally offered. "My roommate is coming to pick us up soon, I'm sure he can take you back there."

"Where is pretty boy anyway? He said he'd be here over an hour ago," Emerald commented a bit annoyed at their friend's tardiness.

"Oh no, it's fine I couldn't add that burden on you guys," Yellow shyly replied. "I'll gladly escort you on your way out though!"

"I mean you went through all of this trouble to get here, I think we owe you that," Wally explained as Yellow shrugged her shoulders in response. Right after, Wally turned to Emerald and replied, "I think he said he'd meet us in the lobby. Something about hospital rooms being filled with sick people bothered him."

"Of course he is," Emerald rolled his eyes as. "Why would he bother to visit his friend if it inconveniences him? I mean I'm not exactly a fan of going out, but I still came."

Before Wally could reply, one of the nurses then entered the room, to discharge Wally. After filling out paperwork, Wally thanked the nurse, got off the hospital bed and collected his things as the nurse left. Upon this the three of them exited the hospital room and began to talk while walking toward the lobby.

"So what are your guy's majors," Yellow asked to start up a conversation.

"Mechanical engineering," Emerald quickly replied.

"Cell biology," Wally followed right after. "You're studying pre-nursing right? That's why you have all those scrubs?"

"Yep! But my major is technically anatomy," Yellow cheerfully stated as they entered the elevator. "I really felt that being a nurse is the best way to help people so I'm hoping to become one soon. Why did you guys choose your majors?"

"Well, I either want to be a doctor or a pharmacist," Wally replied as he pushed the button to go to the lobby. "Like Rald said you earlier, I wasn't exactly born the healthiest kid, so I want to do my best to learn about my condition and also help others like it."

"I dunno, I guess I'm good at building different things," Emerald shrugged. "I guess I'm good at it too. Math is pretty easy to me and I find the labs and projects I can work on to be pretty interesting."

"That and he always seems to be tinkering with a different gadget," Wally chuckled as Emerald awkwardly avoided the comment.

"Oh cool, so you're both sciencey-type guys," Yellow smiled. "Is your roommate also a science or engineering major?"

"No not at all, "Wally awkwardly chuckled. "He's a fashion design and art major."

"Yeah, he finds science and engineering 'horrifically boring and lifeless,' or something like that, he's pretty overdramatic," Emerald added. "To his credit though, he is pretty good at what he does according to a few people on campus. Normally I think those majors are pretty, eh, insignificant but if anyone can be successful at it, it's him I guess."

"Agreed, surprised that came from you though Rald," Wally smirked as the elevator doors opened.

"Don't get used to it," Emerald rolled his eyes. "I'm just eager to go back home so we can eat."

Upon entering the lobby Wally was immediately approached by a dark haired male in a white cap who grabbed his shoulders and inspected him.

"Are you ok Wally?!" Ruby, who was wearing his signature cap shrieked. "Were you dying?! Actually are you contagious?" He added brushing himself off dramatically.

"He's fine princess," Emerald quipped. "And if you cared that much why didn't you come up to visit?"

"You see, I tried," Ruby said flailing his hands. "But I couldn't possibly handle the stress of possibly getting sick after the oh-so unfortunate events of the day."

"Whatever you say Ruby," Wally said trying to divert the conversation. "Anyways this is Yellow, she called the paramedics earlier and helped me recover earlier during my asthma attack. Not to mention she helped bring back my stuff."

"What a lovely pleasure to meet you," Ruby said grabbing and kissing her hand. Wally and Emerald awkwardly shuffled. Despite slowly getting used to Ruby's antics over the past year he still managed to surprise them.

"Oh, um thanks?" Yellow said still slightly surprised by him. His flamboyant demeanor came off a bit strong making her a little bit uncomfortable.

"Actually Ruby, she lives right by us, do you think you can give her a ride home?" Wally asked. "She lives on Oddish trail off Pallet."

"Oh no really it's fi-," Yellow tried to say.

"Of course!" Ruby explained. "It's the least I can do, really. Plus I wouldn't want someone such as yourself go through the trouble of the city's filthy public transit system."

"Then why are you so reluctant to give us rides at other times?" Emerald asked sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Ruby grabbed Yellow's bag for her and walked the group out to his car. Upon reaching the vehicle Wally, who was the tallest, entered the passenger seat in the front while Yellow and Emerald sat in the back, while Ruby placed Yellow's bag in the trunk of his car. Once he got in the drivers seat and pulled out of the hospital Emerald spoke to Yellow in a low voice as Ruby began gossiping to Wally.

"Yeah, he's pretty weird," Emerald stated after seeing Yellow slightly dejected. "Trust me I know, I'm still not really used to it."

"It's fine," Yellow sighed, albeit still attempting to keep a cheery demeanor. "I really appreciate him driving me back anyways.

While driving toward Yellows house, the group had a few conversations regarding small talk, and Ruby's major, which she discovered he was quite fond of. She discovered that they all were assigned as roommates their freshman year, and suddenly after some time decided to live together again this year. Wally and Emerald had bonded over their mutual love of videogames(Wally grew up playing many of them due to always being indoors, whereas Emerald was always enamored with technology), while Ruby was able to keep the group together. As a neat-freak and perfectionist, having him around their apartment was beneficial for cleaning, while Wally was a great cook, and Emerald was able to fix any electrical or computer problems the group would have. After some more discussion, Yellow alerted Ruby when the car approached her house, causing him to slow down and eventually place the car in park.

"Thank you guys so much again," Yellow said smiling after she exited the car and grabbed her bag from the trunk. "It was nice to meet you all. Ruby, Emerald, Wally have a nice day!"

"No problem," Emerald said.

"Nice to meet you too," Wally replied.

"Pleasure is all mine," Ruby responded.

Yellow then entered the house and was immediately greeted by her dog ChuChu. "Well you've certainly made me go on an adventure today," the blonde chuckled while picking up the dog. "But it all turned out well, I guess. They were all pretty nice. "

After closing the door Yellow went up stair to her bedroom with ChuChu, then laid on her bed and checked her phone. _A message from Blue,_ the blonde thought to herself.

Blue:

Yea goin to need that favor in a few hours, around 11 lol at Tangies a lil too tipsy, can you take my car and take me and the guys home?

The blonde let out a sigh before replying that she would call her at 10:30. Meanwhile she was going to take a quick nap, the day had already been a bit exhausting and she needed some time to regenerate before riding her foldable bike to Tangies.

* * *

 **A/N:** So originally I was going to have a part focusing on the Johto trio and Sapphire, but I really didn't want to spend too much time all in one day, especially since I felt it was unnecessary to focus multiple chapters on just a 24 hour period. It's also really difficult for me to focus the entire cast of characters into one solid chapter unless they're all in the same place/interacting with one another, so that's why I wanted to break it up. Anyways, next chapters shenanigans will involve Sapphire meeting the Johto trio, and I'll be giving some of the characters a break. The conversation between the Kanto trio will be brought up later in flashbacks and conversations later.

I also changed Blue and Silver's origin slightly to try to make it a little more grounded in reality. Giovanni is still Silver's father, but the reason on why he wasn't around early on has changed (I'll reveal why he was in prison later). The kidnapping thing just really didn't work for me, and while it was a great subplot used in the comic/manga, it doesn't really fit this story in my opinion.

I guess I should put their majors so you can keep up, most of these (except Red and Silvers) were mentioned by now:

Blue: Psychology

Red: Kinesiology

Green: Chemistry

Yellow: Anatomy

Gold: Business Marketing

Silver: Forensic Anthropology

Crystal: Chemical Engineering

Ruby: Art/Fashion design

Sapphire: Environmental sciences

Emerald: Mechanical Engineering

Wall: Cell biology


End file.
